JOAN OF NEW YORK
by SANDEFUR
Summary: An old friend from Arcadia visits the Castles at an important moment.
1. Chapter 1

JOAN OF NEW YORK

by

SANDEFUR

This is a sequel to my earlier Castle/Joan of Arcadia story: CASTLE ARCADIA. This story takes place between the second and third episodes of the fifth season.

(A reminder: Joan of Arcadia was a TV show on 2003-05 in which a teenage girl named Joan Girardi spoke with God in various forms, carrying out assignments that helped other people or helped her learn a valuable life lesson. In my version Joan has matured greatly in her spiritual abilities through years of being trained for more advanced assignments.)

This is fan fiction just for fun. I have no claims.

X-X-X-X-X

August 2012, New York City...

Alexis Castle walks along at a brisk pace despite having just finished a jog in the park. A block away from her home she notices a not unusual sight for New York City, but this is the first time Alexis has seen a three card monte operator in her own neighborhood. Alexis pauses to watch as the street hustler has gathered a surprisingly large audience. Some are tourists, this particular form of street gambling being a draw to out-of-towners, but most are regulars from this neighborhood who are fascinated by these odd proceedings. It is not the game operator that has their attention, but the player (her Dad would call her the mark) who is definitely not your ordinary gambler.

The player is an attractive woman in her mid-twenties who is easily winning every hand of the game to the delight of the crowd. The card game huckster is obviously ill at ease about this situation, and under similar circumstances he would routinely just grab the money and run – giving the mark a hard shove to the ground before taking off. That isn't going to happen here as the crowd has the operator hemmed in, and he knows he could never get away with shoving a woman who is so very pregnant. What has drawn the remarkable admiration of the crowd is not just that the pregnant woman is winning, but she is doing it blindfolded!

"Watch the queen, watch the queen…" the game operator says, spouting his usual patter as he deftly moves the three cards about the top of the cardboard box that serves as a gaming table.

Alexis, along with the rest of the crowd, play along in their heads, trying to keep up with the quick hands of this street pro. Alexis thinks she knows which card is the queen, but she also knows that is how this guy makes his living – fooling others with a false sense of certainty. The blindfolded lady just waits for the operator to finish as she cannot even see the cards. The guy stops, hoping that this time he will win what is suppose to be a near sure thing for him. Alexis is confident the queen is the card to the left, but the young woman quickly calls out…

"Middle card."

The guy groans and flips over the middle card, revealing the queen. "Okay lady, you win. You've wiped me out."

The young woman removes the blindfold and collects the guy's last twenty. "You might want to remember how this feels the next time you're cleaning out some poor sucker."

The guy grabs the box and his cards and walks away grumbling. The crowd sees the excitement is over and begins to walk away, some congratulating the pregnant woman before they go. Alexis lingers, feeling joyful as she has recognized the young woman now that the blindfold is gone.

"Joan…? Is that really you?"

Joan Girardi smiles. "Alexis Castle, wow, what are the odds of running into you?"

The pair exchange an A-frame hug due to Joan's swollen middle. They hold hands for a few beats, smiling in fond remembrance of their meeting a couple of years back.

"Joan, it is so good to see you again. I wish we had made more of an effort to keep in touch. What brings you to town? Can you stay with us, because I know Dad and Gram would love to see you again. And hey, you're pregnant!"

Joan chuckles at the excited rush of words coming from the pretty redhead – her teenaged enthusiasm bubbling over. "Sorry too – about not keeping in touch, but you know, busy lives. I'm in town on a quick business trip, and I would love to see your family again, but I wouldn't want to intrude by staying with you. And what else? Oh right, the pregnancy thing. Well, that happens when you get married."

Joan displays an impressive ring on her finger that Alexis dutifully admires. "So you're now Mrs…?"

"Oh, I kept my maiden name. Isn't that modern of me? It works out better for my career and my utterly adorable husband was very understanding." Joan says as she wipes away a few beads of sweat. "Is it just me or is it getting really hot?"

Alexis glances at Joan with concern. "You are looking a little flushed. I live just a block away. Let's get you inside and cooled down."

"Thanks. Even at eight months pregnant I'm still not use to be so…limited."

The two young women begin walking down the block and Alexis calms as she sees Joan is steady in her gait. "Joan, it was amazing how you won against that card hustler. How…?"

Joan shakes her head, but smiles. "A magician never reveals her tricks. Let's just say I've played against the best, and beating that guy was not only fun, it spares me a charge at the ATM machine."

They continue on, catching up as they go. Joan smiles frequently as she has always liked Alexis, and that is why she was so eager to take this assignment to deal with the evil influence that has come into the teenager's life…

X-X-X-X-X

Climax. It is such an inadequate word for one of the most joyous moments in life, made doubly so by the experience being shared at the same time with the one you are with. Rick Castle and Kate Beckett pause to catch their breaths, each smiling with a slight blush as passion recedes followed by deeper, more tender emotions.

"Wow..." Castle whispers with a happy grin.

Beckett grins back. "Actually, two 'wows' for me."

More smiles, more blushes, bodies cuddling, fingers entwined and kisses shared. It is all so perfect, so right - why did they wait so long to begin this when they knew for years how great it would be? But all good things...

Beckett groans, "Oh crap, look at the time. We've got to get back to the station."

"I'd much rather spend the rest of the afternoon in bed with you."

"I'd like that too, but these unusually long 'lunch breaks' are going to start to seem odd. You know we can't let Capt. Gates start to get suspicious."

Castle sighs. "I know, department regs about not being involved with the person you work with, but does that really apply to us? I'm an unpaid consultant, not a cop."

"Who works as my partner. You know how much Gates dislikes that, not to mention the way she feels about you. If she caught wind of our relationship, it would be all of the excuse she would need to end us working together. Do you want to risk that?"

"No, of course not." Castle concedes as he wonders how much the excitement of the job plays a part in their success as a couple...

Fifteen minutes later the hastily showered and redressed lovers leave the semi-seedy hotel that is the closest to the police station where they work. Unnoticed, a man hiding in the shadows photographs them.

X-X-X-X-X

Captain Victoria Gates reads through a preliminary report on the most recent violent death in her jurisdiction. It is one of those annoyingingly simple but impossible incidents that is hard to catagorize. Murder? Manslaughter? Self-defense? An argument could be made for any of those possibilities. Last night a couple of guys were playing pool in the basement of a third person's home. The hosts, Paul Oaklyn and his girlfriend Denise Cobb, were joined by two cousins, Angelo Morton and Frank Unger. It all started out as friendly but heavy drinking and reckless wagering led to accqusations of cheating and a refusal to pay off a bet. Words were exchanged, pool cues raised as weapons and suddenly the lights went out. When they came back on, Paul Oaklyn was dead on the floor - his head smashed by a blow from a pool cue, and the two cousins were both injured from lesser blows.

The girlfriend Denise Cobb admitted to turning off the lights, hoping the temporary darkness would give everyone a chance to cool down. Instead it became the go-ahead signal to start swinging wildly. CSU was unable to determine who struck who because all three pool cues were broken, everyone had blood on themselves and fingerprints were useless as each player had been randomly using the different cues during the night. Morton and his cousin Unger both deny striking Oaklyn, maintaining that in the confusion they accidentily struck each other. Everyone is lawyered up, and unless the autopsy gives them a break, this case may go unresolved.

Gates looks out to the bullpen area, seeking the detective assigned to the case but not finding her...

"Esposito, where's Beckett?"

"Off the board, Captain. Still 10-63."

Gates frowns. "She needs to be reminded just how long of a lunch break a cop gets. I blame Castle. He's a bad influence on her. Have her report to my office as soon as she gets back."

X-X-X-X-X

"That was a delicious meal, Martha. Thank you. Can I help with the clean-up?"

"No Joan, even if you weren't eight months pregnant, you're a guest in our home. Richard, entertain Joan while I attend to scullery duties."

"Yes Mother. Joan, join me in the living room? I'm not sure how entertaining I will be..."

"There's no need. I'm just so grateful you're putting me up while I'm here in New York." Joan says with a smile, relieved that her plan is working. As she expected, the Castles insisted Joan stay with them and it was arranged for her luggage to be sent over from her hotel. Being this close to the family will help her identify whatever threat the Castle family is facing. Normally on a God assignment Joan has more information to go on, but this isn't an official task assigned by the Almighty. For a week now Joan has been having disturbing symbolic dreams of an impending danger involving all three of the Castles, but especially a risk to Alexis. Other than that, Joan is having to wing it as she goes along.

With a helpful hand from Castle, Joan is settled into a comfortable chair. He smiles affectionately. "Do you know yet what you are having?"

"A boy, which pleased my husband. I guess all fathers want a son."

"Not true. I wouldn't trade Alexis for a dozen sons."

"Yeah, I guess the father/daughter relationship is pretty special. My own relationship with my Dad is different from my brothers, and in a way it is closer."

Castle nods. "Exactly, although my own relationship with Alexis has been a bit sparse lately. She just got back from a summer tour of Europe with her 'Grams' and next week she is off to college."

"Ooh, that must be a difficult transition."

"It is, and forgive me if I get a bit misty-eyed. In a way I want Alexis to stay my little girl forever, but on the other hand I am just so darn proud of the wonderful, beautiful woman she is turning into. I only wish the process would go a little slower."

Joan smiles. "I get that. My own teen years were difficult for my Dad to handle. In his heart he was always in protective daddy mode, but in his head he knew he had to let me grow up, even if that meant letting me make a few mistakes along the way."

Castle sighs. "It's one of the hardest decisions a father has to face, when to let go and to what degree. Like tonight, this is the first time Alexis has gone alone to meet a young man at a restaurant without me meeting the guy first. I know I should trust her judgement, but it was all I could manage not to follow her as she left for her date."

From the kitchen Martha Rodgers calls out, "Which is why Alexis didn't have him pick her up here. She's getting a little old to have her dates exposed to your routine of: 'Intimidating father delivers the third degree'."

"I'm not that bad." Castle calls back.

Martha enters the living room smiling. "Oh please, you've done your best to frighten every beau who has come to our door, including once having a fake severed head and a bloody lab coat. It's amazing any of them ever came back for a second date. Besides, I've met Lord Redfield and he's a very charming and handsome young man."

Joan asks, "Did you say 'Lord'?"

"Oh yes, William Grayman, also known as the tenth Baron of Redfield. Alexis and I met him on a tour of his family's castle. The two of them hit it off immediately, and his lordship has been in hot pursuit ever since. He even followed us back to New York to continue his courtship. Isn't that romantic?"

Castle grumbles, "You say romantic, I say stalker. Besides, he's too old for Alexis."

"Only five years. Think of it Joan, if things work out between the two of them, one day Alexis could be 'Lady Redfield'."

"She'd be a 'Castle' who lives in a castle."

A look of alarm crosses Rick Castle's face. "No, she's too young. She hasn't even started college yet. I won't allow..."

Martha interrupts, "Richard, don't even think of interferring. I'm not saying this is the path Alexis is going to follow, but you have to accept she's old enough to make her own choices."

X-X-X-X-X

Sex. The subject has been on Alexis Castle's mind for awhile now, and her interest in the topic has increased ever since she met William. Well into her eighteenth year, Alexis has been experiencing a definite sense of being left behind. She keeps in touch with her many girlfriends from high school, and the way they talk about their boyfriends, Alexis can only conclude she is the last virgin in her graduating class. With college looming and all of the new social interactions that will entail, how long can she go on being the good girl who is waiting for 'true love' to experience her first time? (Drat all of those romantic, happily everafter stories she grew up with.) Her own social resume goes no further than a few trips to second base with her former boyfriend Ashley...

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Alexis blushes before replying, "Oh, uh...I was thinking of our houseguest. Was it rude of me to go out her first night with us?"

"This is the young woman you met a couple of years ago in...what was it?"

"Arcadia. It's a small city in western Maryland."

William Grayman (Lord Redfield) shrugs. "Your social obligation to an unexpected guest isn't written in stone. It would be nice to be there with her, but it isn't as if you left her alone. I'm sure your father and grandmother are seeing to her needs."

"I know, but this isn't just a matter of good manners. My whole family owes Joan a debt we can't repay - she literally saved our lives when we were visiting Arcadia."

"That is quite an obligation, but surely your friend understood you had plans. Besides, from the condition she is in - you said eight months pregnant? Then I'm sure she wants nothing more than an early night with plenty of rest."

Alexis nods, relieved. Despite her attachment to Joan, she really didn't want to miss this chance to go out with William. He is so good looking, and that accent of his just makes her melt. Maybe...she doesn't have to wait until she is deeply in love. How many women get to say their first time was with an English lord?

"What I don't understand is why this 'Joan' is travelling in her condition."

"Oh, she explained. Joan graduated law school in May, passed the bar in June and was immediately hired by her local prosecutor's office. She volunteered to come to New York to interview a witness to a hit-and-run in her hometown since she had to be in the city anyway for a doctor's appointment. I didn't pry, but I got the impression her pregnancy has been a difficult one."

"I hope she is alright."

"I think so. It seems Joan's husband, a medical student, is just being overly protective. He arranged through one of his professors a visit to supposedly the best OB/GYN in the world, even though Joan's local doctor says she is fine."

"Well, I can certainly understand the father's point of view. There is no more precious moment in life than bringing a child into the world with the woman you love." William says as he takes Alexis' hand and stares into her eyes.

Alexis trembles through a biological surge unlike anything she has ever experienced before. Why not William? He is handsome and charming, kind and gentle, and obviously very smitten with her. It is inevitable he will anyday now make his move to seduce her, and...she will almost certainly say yes.

Lord Redfield continues to stare adoringly into Alexis' eyes, very aware of the effect he is having on her. Good, his plan is working. He will seduce this silly American teen, manipulate her into falling in love with him and then marry her. It is an old story, an English lord on the brink of financial ruin marries an American heiress - exchanging his title for her wealth. Of course there is the snag that Alexis isn't an heiress yet. A minor detail. Once she is his, all he has to do is arrange the murder of Richard Castle.

To Be Continued.

(Please review.)


	2. Chapter 2

PART TWO

JOAN OF NEW YORK

X-X-X-X-X

Kate Beckett reviews the file on the Paul Oaklyn case (she still isn't sure if it can be called murder). The case of the pool cue battle is essentially stalled until the autopsy is over, but an early morning call to Lanie was fruitless as her office is backed up with three definite murders ahead of this matter. Beckett's best guess is that the cousins, Angelo Morton and Frank Unger, will at most face a charge of manslaughter of their former (and very late) friend Oaklyn. Capt. Gates is already pressing hard for a resolution to this problematic case as there are other crimes that need to be attended to. Beckett recalls the chewing out she got yesterday for being back late from lunch during an active investigation, and it was only prevented from being an epic dressing down due to Beckett having to testify in court that afternoon.

The elevator dings and Beckett looks up, hopeful that it will be Castle, who is running later than usual. Beckett quickly resets her expression, reminding herself that even a small slip like an expectant glance can give it all away. (It's just that with Martha and Alexis back from Europe, she and Castle now have to limit the time they can be together, and Beckett is surprised by how much she missed sleeping in his arms last night.) The elevator doors open and out steps Castle and…whoa, talk about expectant!

The very pregnant young woman that accompanies Castle is attractive, and solicitously attended to by New York's most eligible bachelor (as far as anyone else knows). Beckett does a quick calculation and realizes that this young woman's pregnancy must have begun well before she and Castle hooked up. A stab of jealousy along with a moment of panic goes through Beckett, but the detective forces herself to calm down. 'Easy Kate, even if this were one of Castle's former one night stands, he wouldn't bring her here. He knows I have a gun'.

Castle steers the young woman into the small conference room and then quickly approaches Beckett's desk. "Good morning, Beckett."

"Explain Castle, and I mean right now."

"I told you I couldn't come over last night because I have a house guest. Remember Joan Girardi?"

Beckett breathes a quick sigh of relief. "Oh right, the girl that saved you and your family when you were visiting Maryland a couple of years ago. What's she doing here?"

"Bring the Paul Oaklyn file and be prepared for a surprise."

Beckett grabs the file that is before her and follows Castle into the conference room.

"Detective Kate Beckett, meet Joan Girardi – a new assistant prosecutor for Hogan County, Maryland."

"Hogan County is where Arcadia is located." Joan adds as she displays her official i.d.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Girardi. I understand you have some information about our Paul Oaklyn case?"

Joan removes a file from her briefcase and slides it over to Beckett. "I actually came to New York to interview Mr. Oaklyn, who was our only eyewitness to a fatal hit and run that occurred in Arcadia last month. It seems that he, along with his friends Unger and Morton, drove down to attend the wedding of a mutual friend from their high school days. They arrived in time to attend the bachelor party."

Beckett, looking at the file, reads, "Upon leaving the party Oaklyn, who admits to being drunk, saw a 60 year old woman run down by a late model silver grey Ford. He only got a brief glance at the driver and didn't catch the license plate."

Castle says, "When Joan went into details about why she was here in town, I saw that we now have a potential motive for murder."

Joan nods. "The police always suspected that it was one of the drunken guests from the bachelor party who committed the crime. After an unsuccessful month long search for a grey Ford damaged in a hit and run, suspicion has been growing that Oaklyn lied in his report to the police."

Beckett responds, "So, Oaklyn lied to cover for a party-goer, two of whom are our suspects Morton and Unger in the death of their 'friend'."

Castle suggests, "Maybe the battle of the pool cues wasn't such a sudden falling out as it seemed. What if one or both of the cousins decided they could no longer trust Paul Oaklyn to keep his mouth shut?"

"Oaklyn was given advanced notice that I would be visiting to go over his story again." Joan remarks.

"If Morton and Unger became aware of that, and one of them was involved with the hit and run, it would be motive. But…this is all speculation. We can't tie any of these three men to the crime in Arcadia." Beckett says.

"Actually, there is something suspicious about their visit to my hometown. A toll booth security camera shows the three men entering Hogan County in Paul Oaklyn's car, but they returned to New York by train."

"And I would bet a month's pay Oaklyn doesn't drive a grey Ford."

"A blue Chevrolet, which is now being investigated for repairs in every body shop within a hundred mile radius of Arcadia."

Castle says, "A simple scenario. Oaklyn admits to his friends that he is too drunk to drive them back to their motel. Either Morton or Unger offers to drive, but is also drunk. There is a fatal accident, and Oaklyn volunteers to be the red herring witness while the car is being hidden somewhere. Learning that the Arcadia authorities are going deeper in their investigation, the two cousins stage a drunken fight that leads to Oaklyn's death. Better to face potential manslaughter charges than definite murder charges."

Beckett says, "I think it's time to question the cousins again."

Joan asks, "Mind if I tag along? There's still a potential murder charge facing at least one of these men back in Arcadia."

Beckett hesitates, but remembers this young woman once saved Castle's life. Beckett nods.

X-X-X-X-X

"Martha, I do wish you would call me 'William'."

"Are you kidding? Lord Redfield, I've dined with movie stars, political leaders and captains of industry, but I've never felt as hoity-toity as I do now at a simple luncheon. I love all of the fawning and 'my Lord this and my Lord that'. We Americans can't seem to get enough of the English aristocracy." Martha Rodgers chuckles.

Lord Redfield smiles politely while he calculates the cost of this 'simple' luncheon at one of the city's most elegant restaurants. He wonders if it is just coincidence that Mrs. Rodgers ordered the most expensive items on the menu, not to mention a growing bar tab. Perhaps she is testing his reaction to see if he has a parsimonious nature? For the moment he will play along as Alexis' grandmother seems to be solidly in his corner, but he decides at some point he will have to kill this annoying old lady too.

Alexis says. "William, you'll have to forgive Grams. She has had a thing for English noblemen ever since she dated a viscount in her younger days."

"Oh, perhaps I know him?"

Martha shakes her head. "Long before your time. Poor old Reggie passed years before you were born. It was one of those May/December romances back when I was still 'May'."

"Which can't be all that long ago."

"Flatterer, and thank you for that. Alexis, you have a real charmer here."

Alexis smiles and blushes a little. "Charm, yes - but I like to think there is more than that to 'his lordship'."

Redfield smiles back. "Now I'm the one who feels flattered. So Alexis, is there anything special you would like to do tonight? Perhaps a Broadway play?"

"Actually, just dinner alone sounds good to me. I believe there is an excellent restaurant...at the Ritz." Alexis says with a deeper blush, knowing that is where William is staying.

"I'll make a reservation." Redfield responds while trying hard not to show his feeling of triumph. So, tonight is the night - excellent. Redfield has decided he must speed up his campaign to make Alexis fall in love with him. His private investigator has discovered that Richard Castle is involved in a clandestine relationship with the NYPD detective who is the inspiration for his Nikki Heat novels. This can only mean the relationship is serious, and he will have to move up his timetable. If Castle were to marry this Beckett woman, half of his estate could go to her instead of his daughter - a potential loss of millions. He can no longer wait until he and Alexis are married before killing her father. Besides, being the 'supportive lover' during her time of grieving will draw them close together much quicker...

X-X-X-X-X

Arranging the requestioning of the suspects in the Oaklyn case proved more difficult than anticipated. The cousins' lawyer objected until Joan added that there were potential new charges facing his clients in Maryland. If the cousins co-operated in this investigation by going through their previous statements at the actual crime scene, it would go a long way in reducing potential harshness in sentencing in the Arcadia hit and run. Agreeing that the questioning would be limited to previous statements only, the lawyer gave the go ahead.

Helped by Castle, Joan manages the rather steep stairs going to the basement of the row house where the crime took place. Denise Cobb, Oaklyn's girlfriend, also reponded to the request to come to this re-inactment. With their lawyer, Marvin Greene - an obese man of fifty, the two cousins stand by looking wary. Joan goes to stand in a corner, aware of her observer status in this matter. Joan takes in her first view of the crime scene. The basement is long and narrow with a single barred window overlooking the street, and only one door to the room. At the far end of the basement are the furnace and laundry facilities, in the middle of the room is the pool table, and near the corner next to the door where Joan stands, there is a work bench with numerous tools hanging from hooks on the wall.

Joan tries to relax and allow her spiritual abilities to rise, but this has been a trying day for her. It's true her pregnancy has been difficult, and travel to this noisy city during a heat wave has placed a strain on her. The stench in the basement of cleaning supplies, oily rags at the work bench and the lingering odor of blood is not helping Joan's concentration. But years of meditation techniques help Joan to focus, and she begins to take a 'read' on the souls of those present. This ability, honed over many years, is one of the reasons why Joan chose the path of prosecutor in her hometown. She can read people like an open book. It is how she cleaned out the three card monte operator, and how she knew the moment she saw Castle and Beckett together that they are secret lovers. It is also how she knows who the killer is, but as to proving it...

Beckett says, "If everyone can take their places at the moment the fight broke out?"

The cousins take position about four feet apart, facing each other, at the end of the pool table nearest the door.

"And Miss Cobb, where were you?"

Denise Cobb, a 20 year old with dirty blonde hair and a chubby figure replies, "As the guys started yelling at each other, I got nervous and moved closer to the door. As you can see, the circuit breaker is right next to the door."

"And where was Paul?"

"There, about halfway between me and those two!" Denise hisses with anger.

"Castle?"

"Lucky me, I get to fill in for the victim." Castle says with a grin as he stands in the appropriate spot.

Beckett goes to a corner and removes three items from a large plastic bag. "Per a suggestion from our Maryland visitor, we have brought along three pool cues to help with this demonstration."

The lawyer Greene says, "I protest. We did not agree to this."

"We are merely going over the statements of your clients as you agreed. We are only adding some visual aids. Gentlemen, choose your weapons."

With Greene glaring at these proceedings, the cousins Morton and Unger each take a pool cue from Beckett, and she hands Castle the last one. The cousins look at the cues in their hands and then at Castle, who gulps a little nervously. Joan notices that each cousin has a bandaged left arm from the battle of two nights ago.

Beckett says, "Now we go through this slowly, step by step. Miss Cobb, you first."

"The three guys were playing pool for a couple of hours, steadily drinking all of that time. They started with small bets, but the drunker they got the higher the wagering went. Then at the last game, they accused Paul of cheating after he won."

Unger says, "He did cheat. That last shot, Paul accidentily tapped the cueball with his stick but then took his shot anyway. That won the game, but according to the rules he didn't have the right to take that shot."

"Paul denied tapping the cueball." Denise says.

Morton adds, "But he did tap the ball. I saw it too. Paul demanded we pay off the bet, but we refused because he cheated. After that...things got out of hand."

"Got out of hand? You killed my boyfriend over a hundred dollar bet!" Denise shouts.

"No, I didn't. Yeah, I swung my pool cue but I hit my cousin, not Paul."

"Me too." Unger asserts.

Castle sighs. "Which puts us right back where we started. At least one of you hit Paul Oaklyn, maybe both. In fact, you may have deliberately hit each other after killing Paul in order to confuse the situation."

Greene says, "Now you're suggesting premeditation? This is over. One of my clients may have accidentily struck Mr. Oaklyn in self defense during the time the lights were out, but at most that would be a charge of manslaughter. It's up to you to determine which one did that, and the court will not stand for eeenie-meenie-mynie-moe."

Beckett and Castle exchange glances, realizing they may not be able to make a charge of manslaughter, let alone murder. From the corner Joan clears her throat...

"Since I came all the way from Maryland for this, could you indulge a pregnant lady? Just one time, please go through the re-inactment in slo-mo."

Everyone glances Joan's way and she experiences the wave of sympathy she hoped for. The two cousins shrug and take their positions.

Beckett smiles and says, "Miss Cobb, if you will?"

Denise replies, "The arguing got really loud and scary. All three guys raised their pool cues as weapons and...Paul advanced on the other two. That's when I switched off the power."

Denise pulls the main switch on the circuit breaker and the room gets very dark despite the small amount of light coming from the window. At night the room would have been pitch black.

"Lights!" Joan calls out.

Denise dutifully switches the power back on revealing the situation... Castle has instinctively ducked and the pool cues of the two right handed cousins are now an inch away from their left arm injuries. Joan is standing behind Castle holding a crowbar from the work bench, now resting next to his head. While everyone is momentarily frozen in place, Beckett looks at the crime scene photo of Oaklyn's head wound. The angle is a match. All eyes go to Denise Cobb who turns to run, but she quickly finds Esposito and Ryan on the other side of the door.

"Hold her, guys." Beckett calls out.

Castle looks at Joan and asks, "How did you know?"

Experienced in situations like this, Joan has a lie ready, but her face suddenly becomes stricken. With a shriek of pain, Joan crumples over as Castle rushes to catch her...

To Be Continued.

(Please review.)


	3. Chapter 3

PART THREE

JOAN OF NEW YORK

X-X-X-X-X

Det. Kate Beckett enters the interview room and finds a surprisingly calm Denise Cobb waiting patiently.

"Good evening Miss Cobb, thank you for your forbearance. For the record, you have been read your rights and waived the presence of an attorney?"

"Yes, we might as well get this over with. I'll co-operate fully."

"Very wise Miss Cobb as we now have considerable evidence against you. The medical examiner moved this case to the front of the line and we now have the autopsy results. Your boyfriend Paul Oaklyn was killed by the crowbar as demonstrated by Ms. Girardi. Trace amounts of Paul's blood were found on the crowbar as well as a partial fingerprint that matches yours."

"I wiped it down with a rag, but I wasn't sure I got it completely clean. I had to get the lights back on right away so that Paul's friends would assume one of them had done it."

Beckett notes the dry monotone of Denise's voice, having witnessed this before in suspects that have given up any attempt to conceal the truth. Unfortunately the emotionless responses will open up a potential insanity plea.

"Denise, tell me what happened."

"It was just like what you saw in the re-enactment. I was behind Paul and saw the guys were about to start belting each other with the pool cues. I switched off the lights and grabbed the crowbar that was on the workbench. I figured Paul would duck and I swung the crowbar at where I guessed his head would be at. I couldn't really see him, but it worked. I then wiped down the crowbar with one of the oily rags that were also on the workbench. While I did, I felt with my foot the pool cue on the floor where Paul dropped it. I used it to hit Paul again before switching the lights back on."

"That explains why bits of splintered wood were also found near the fatal wound. But Denise, why did you do it? Paul was your boyfriend. Why did you suddenly turn on him?"

Denise looks away for a moment, remembering the details of that night. "I had only been going out with Paul for a couple of months, so we didn't know each other all that well. Last month when he got back from Maryland, he told me he had car trouble and had to take the train back. Paul said his friend in Arcadia, the one he went to see get married, was fixing the car and would be bringing it back as soon as his honeymoon was over. I had no reason to doubt Paul, so I accepted his story."

"What changed?"

"While they were playing pool and starting to drink heavy, Angelo asked Paul if he had his car back yet. Paul said it was back and all of the damage was repaired. No one would ever be able to prove it was involved in a hit and run. I listened to this appalled. Paul and the others just assumed I would go along and keep my mouth shut about what they did."

"Did they go into details about the crime in Arcadia?"

"A little. All three of them were drunk after leaving the bachelor party, and Paul was driving. He hit that woman, killing her. The three guys were in a panic. Paul came up with the idea of coming forth as a witness while Frank and Angelo got the car to their friend's house where they hid it in his garage. I was disgusted by what I heard."

"I can understand that, but…why did you kill Paul?"

For the first time tears appear in Denise's eyes. "Three years ago my grandmother was run down by a hit and run driver, who was never caught. And no, I don't think it was Paul who killed my grandma, but it was someone just like him. I…had to punish him. Someone needed to pay for those crimes."

Denise begins sobbing uncontrollably and Beckett allows her the time to get it all out before offering her comfort as well as tissues and a glass of water.

"Denise, can you write this all out for me, and include the part where Angelo and his cousin Frank admit their part in the hit and run in Arcadia? I'm sure Ms. Girardi will appreciate your testimony when she goes after the cousins as co-conspirators."

"I'll glad testify against those two. Uh, the Girardi woman, is she okay?"

"She was taken to the hospital and I'm still waiting to hear about her condition…"

X-X-X-X-X

"Joan, time to wake up now."

Joan Girardi moans slightly as she lifts from her semi-conscious state. She recognizes the familiar voice of the deity version she thinks of as 'Doctor God', as always finding his Nigerian accent charming. Joan opens her eyes and blinks a couple of time due to the sudden light in the hospital room.

"My baby?"

"Your son is fine."

Joan breathes an enormous sigh of relief. "What happened?"

"You experienced Braxton Hicks contractions, which led to great anxiety and hyperventilation."

"So false labor and a panic attack that caused me to faint. Are we going to be okay?"

"Yes Joan, but you have been pushing yourself. You need to rest and remain calm during the remainder of your pregnancy."

"Easier said than done when I still don't know what danger Alexis and her family are in. Why did you make me aware of the danger without filling me in on what's going on?"

"Your awareness came through a spiritual dream, which is a gift you and your mother share, but as you well know, this was not an official assignment."

"Because no one was praying for the Castle family and assignments come out of your response to faith. Okay, consider it official. I'm asking, in faith, for your help to keep the Castle family safe."

Doctor God smiles. "A little pro forma, but acceptable. Trust your training Joan, use the abilities I have given you and things will work out for the better. Oh, and don't be reluctant to ask for help."

With a friendly nod and a backhand wave, Doctor God leaves Joan's room. He finds an anxious Rick Castle pacing in the corridor...

"Doctor, is Joan okay?"

"You would be Mr. Castle?"

"Yes, sorry. I'm Richard Castle and Joan is staying at my home while she is in the city. How is she doing?"

"Better, it was false labor, but she will need rest and monitoring. Ms. Girardi is anxious to leave the hospital, if your family is able to handle her needs?"

"Of course. We'll do whatever it takes." Castle replies, feeling guilty about having allowed Joan to visit a crime scene in her condition.

"Then I will arrange for her release. She should be ready to go in about an hour."

"Thank you, Doctor."

As Doctor God walks away Castle breathes a sigh of relief, but it is short lived as he sees Alexis approaching with a handsome young man in tow. A wary sense of protectiveness sweeps through Castle as he looks over the approaching English nobleman. 'So, this is the lord who is trying to drag my prescious little girl into his bed!' No, he mustn't think like that. Alexis is 18, legally an adult and he has to start accepting her choices...

"Dad, I got your text message. How is Joan?"

"Much better than when we brought her here by ambulance. It turns out it was false labor, but we are going to have to watch her carefully. I was about to go in, but..."

"Oh, I guess it is time for the two of you to meet."

Lord Redfield produces a charming smile as he holds out his hand. "William Grayman. A pleasure to meet you Mr. Castle, although I wish it was under better circumstances."

Castle shakes the outstretched hand while taking an instant dislike for the man. Castle reminds himself he has to step away from...what was it Joan called it? Oh yeah, 'protective daddy mode'. "Glad to finally meet you, Lord Redfield. From what my mother tells me, you and Alexis have hit it off famously. I guess that's why I've barely seen her since she got back from Europe."

"Dad..." Alexis says with a little warning tone in her voice.

Redfield responds, "It's true sir, I am besotted by your daughter's beauty, both outwardly and inwardly. She is a rare and prescious jewel."

Alexis blushes but smiles as she places her hand into the crook of Redfield's arm. Castle notes the adoring look his daughter gives the man and realizes he has to adjust his attitude if he doesn't want to begin a rift between himself and Alexis.

"We certainly agree on Alexis' worth."

"Dad, can we go in to see Joan now?"

"Of course. Lord Redfield, will you join us?"

"Delighted, and please call me William." Redfield says with another smile that is as false as all of his others. He checks this off as another victory for himself, realizing that Rick Castle, the famed crime novelist, will deny his natural suspicions and make no protests over this relationship with his daughter. The fool had just signed his own death warrant.

X-X-X-X-X

"Joan, are you listening?"

"Oh, sorry Alexis but the medication they gave me to help me relax is making me a bit sleepy. I'm drifting in and out."

"Perhaps I should go so you can rest? You don't need to hear me rattle on about how excited I am to be voting for the first time."

"No, no...uh, I find your presence comforting. Besides, it's much to early to sleep - I haven't had my dinner yet, and I am eating for two. Okay?"

"Certainly, I'll stay with you."

They exchange smiles as Joan regrets her need to lie. In fact she is feeling fine and has no need to have anyone watching over her as she rests in the Castle's guest room. It was meeting Lord Redfield that caused Joan to plead for Alexis' help this evening as her 'nerves settled'. Joan can easily feel the concern Alexis has for her as kindness exudes from her innocent heart, and Joan regrets the need to deceive her young friend for her own sake. In Joan's long career as an instrument of God she has met a lot of evil people, ranging from the demon possessed to those who are joyously mean just because they can get away with it. But meeting William Grayman made Joan shudder with dismay as she read how much Alexis was coming under his influence. Lord Redfield is a full blown sociopath who views all others as mere chess pieces on his board of life. Spiritually he reeks of murder, and Joan now understands the risk to the Castle family. She easily read that this was the night Alexis was going to join Redfield in his bed, and so this delaying tactic. The thought of an innocent like Alexis being that close to such a monster causes Joan to shudder again...

"Joan, are you cold? Can I get you a blanket?"

"Yes, thank you."

As Alexis goes to the closet for the blanket, Joan knows the teenager's heart is focused on her English 'boyfriend', and the growing yearning she has to be close to him. In the hospital, when Joan asked Alexis to remain with her during the night, she hesitated a moment as she turned to 'William'. Redfield, knowing how to play the game, responded: 'Of course my dear, you must see to your friend. We can be togther at dinner anytime'. Alexis smiled and her affection for Redfield grew in that moment. From Joan's perspective, even though Redfield's face didn't register a flicker of change, his thoughts turned violent. It is only Redfield's assumption that the visitor from Arcadia will soon be gone that is preventing an insane murder plot from forming in the man's mind.

"Joan, are you really sure you don't want us to contact your husband or your family?" Alexis asks as she spreads out the blanket.

"Yes, I don't want to worry them needlessly. I have my appointment with the specialist tomorrow, and when he gives me a clean bill of health, I can take the train back to Arcadia the next day - flying in my condition is not a good idea. I don't really know New York, but I suppose a cab driver can find the doctor's office..."

"Oh, I'll take you."

"And...I have to visit Detective Beckett to get updated on my hit and run case?"

"Uh sure, that too." Alexis sighs as she struggles with her desire to help a friend against her greater desire to be alone and intimate with William.

"Sorry to be such a bother. I guess I'm throwing a monkey wrench into your romance with Lord Redfield. Is it getting...serious?"

Alexis blushes but nods. "I've never met someone like William before. He's sophisticated but kind. He's very masculine, but romantic and...patient. And of course, he is always so charming."

Joan lightly chuckles. "That reminds me of a time when I briefly dated a guy at Arcadia High that everyone said was the most charming guy in school. My mother warned me you always have to be careful of the ones who seem too charming. Turned out she was right, the jerk stole my Dad's police badge the first time he came to my house."

Alexis frowns. "Joan, are you trying to tell me something?"

Joan realizes she is about to make a mistake. Alexis is a brillant girl, but she is too far into her relationship with Redfield to listen to any unsubstantiated charges.

"I was just relating one of those stories that was painful at the time but seems sort of silly when you look back on it."

Alexis smiles again. "Oh. It's just that even though he is trying to hide it, I can tell Dad doesn't like William and for a moment...?"

"Me? Hey, I only met him the once, and it's normal for fathers to be wary of their daughter's suitors. But like you said, he's kind and sophisticated and most of all, patient. Patient is good. With a patient guy there's no need to...rush the relationship."

Alexis blushes deeply. "But what if you don't want patience? I'm 18, almost 19 and all of my friends...I'm the last...you know."

"I know all too well. I was nearly twenty before my first time, but I am so glad I waited for the right guy. We fell in love, became engaged..."

"So your first time was with your husband?"

This time Joan blushes. "Uh, no. But he was a wonderful man that I loved very much."

"But it didn't work out?"

"He...died."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too, and even though it ended badly, I look back with no regrets about who I shared my first time with. It really is so much better when you are in love."

Alexis nods, looking pensive. "Um, I'll go check on your dinner tray. Be right back."

Alexis leaves the room and Joan can tell she made a little headway in delaying this disastrous romance, but despite being incapable of any true, tender emotions, William Grayman is an experienced seducer. It is only a matter of time before... Joan grits her teeth, unable to stand the thought of Alexis being used so coldly. She needs proof of Redfield's true nature, but she is so limited in her current condition. Well, God did say she could ask for help. Joan checks her phone for the local number of a dear old friend from high school, one of the few people who know her secret. Good ol' Friedman, a nerd genius in school and now one of the best computer hackers in the world. Let's see what dirt can be dug up on 'his lordship' before the man realizes he is being investigated and lashes back...

To Be Continued.

Please review.

(The details of Joan's post TV show years come from my own series of JoA stories.)


	4. Chapter 4

PART FOUR

JOAN OF NEW YORK

X-X-X-X-X

The next day finds Joan and Det. Beckett in the interview room at the precinct. Cousins Frank Unger and Angelo Morton are there, waiting nervously for word on their impending extradition to Maryland to face criminal charges in that state.

Unger asks, "Hey, aren't we suppose to wait for our lawyer?"

Joan replies, "We would if we were going to question you about your criminal behavior. Currently you are each facing felony counts of obstruction of justice and accessory after the fact of vehicular homicide. Because of your co-operation in solving the Paul Oaklyn case, you are looking at minimum prison time for those crimes…"

Morton protests, "Felonies? For what? It's not like we ran down that old lady."

Beckett responds, "You helped cover up a murder. What did you think would happen when you got caught? You're lucky to have this deal on the table."

Joan says, "Actually, there may be a way to remove those felonies and settle for say…a misdemeanor charge of interferring with a police investigation. Probation and a fine with no jail time. Interested?"

Before the cousins can respond Beckett snaps, "Ms. Girardi, what the hell? I don't know how things are done in Arcadia…"

"Yeah, this goes way outside the norm, but Alexis is waiting at your desk for me and after she drops me off back at her place, she plans to hook up with Lord Redfield. Familiar with the name?"

"Castle has kept me up dated on his daughter's romance with the English baron. What's that got to do with anything?"

"Alexis is in danger, and I believe Mr. Castle's life is also at risk. Time is short and I have to go for a hail Mary pass if I'm to keep everyone alive. You and I need to have a word in private."

Beckett stares at Joan Girardi wondering if this young woman is insane, or if there really is something to what she is babbling about. "The conference room."

The two women rise to leave but Unger calls out, "What about us?"

Joan smiles. "Be patient boys, we'll be right back. And don't worry, you're going to be earning those reduced sentences."

X-X-X-X-X

Alexis Castle enters her home and slams the door behind her. Martha enters from the kitchen and sees her granddaughter in tears, utterly devastated.

"Alexis, darling, what's wrong?"

Alexis begins to sob and Martha takes her into her arms. "Sweetheart, tell me."

"Oh Gram, it's just awful…"

"Alexis, where's Joan? Did something happen to her? The baby…?"

To Martha's dismay, Alexis' sobbing increases. She leads her granddaughter over to the couch, but she is unable to get any sense out of the tearful teenager who continues to sob on and on. At that moment Rick Castle enters the apartment with a cheerful smile on his face…

"I'm home. You should have seen the artwork my publisher came up with for the next Nikki… Alexis?"

Castle rushes to the couch and takes his sobbing daughter into his arms. He tries to get a response, but the crying continues. He turns to Martha…

"Mother, what's going on?"

"I don't know. Alexis came home in tears a few minutes ago and I haven't been able to get the reason out of her. Joan isn't with her, and Alexis was taking her to that specialist…"

"Alexis, did anything happen to Joan? Where is she?"

"I'm not sure. She said something about going back to her original hotel, but I don't care. I hate her! She's ruined everything. I wish I had never met Joan Girardi!"

For a beat Rick and Martha stare at each other in surprise. Castle asks, "What happened? This morning when you left to take Joan to the doctor, and then to the precinct, you were the best of friends. What could have changed that so quickly?"

"Oh Dad, it was one of the most horrible moments of my life. Joan asked to see me privately in the conference room. Kate was there too, although I can't imagine why Joan wanted a witness to my humiliation!"

"Humiliation?"

"Joan told me the most bizarre story. The last semester break of law school before her graduation, Joan got an opportunity to travel to England for a brief vacation. Joan's husband couldn't come, but he encouraged her to go and have a good time. Yeah, 'good time' is right. While she was in London, Joan met William! Dad, she said they had a brief fling even though he knew she was a married woman and…and, he's the true father of her child!"

Martha and Castle go silent, stunned. Several beats go by before Martha responds, "This can't be true. The girl must be making all of this up, but I can't imagine why."

Castle says, "Actually, if you do the math, the timing works out. Still, the co-incidences here seem too much to believe."

Alexis shakes her head. "Joan…had proof. Photos of her and William out on the town, dancing, drinking, going to parties. She said she was ashamed of her behavior, but when William flirted with her and persued her, she wasn't able to resist his…charm! Later, when she returned home and found out she was pregnant, Joan realized by the timing the baby's father had to be William. She wrote to him to tell him the news, but got back a nasty letter from his solicitor to never approach him again or he would sue. She showed me the letter…"

Martha says, "And just by co-incidence Joan showed up in New York and met you while Lord Redfield was in town? Oh please…"

Alexis shakes her head. "Joan said none of this was co-incidence. She has kept track of William while hiding from her husband the truth about the baby. When she read in the London gossip columns that I was dating William, she thought about telling me then what he was like, but she didn't want to risk a scandal that might come back on her. When she read that William was following me to New York, she felt she had to do something. That's the real reason she took the assignment to come here even in her current condition. She wanted to see how William would react when they met again, and Joan wanted to see if…I was in love with William."

Castle asks, "And are you?"

"I…I thought I might be, but now I realize I completely misjudged 'Lord Redfield'! Last night in the hospital room, William pretended he didn't even know Joan even though it was clear she was trying to hide her hostility for him. I wondered why, thought maybe it was my imagination, but now I know the truth!"

Martha asks, "What did Redfield say when you confronted him with this?"

Alexis gives a brief, bitter laugh. "Haven't I had enough humiliation for one day? I'll never talk to that man again. I sent William a text telling him we were through because I knew the truth about him and Joan."

"You didn't give him a chance to defend himself, to explain or deny?" Martha says.

"What's there to deny? I saw the proof, and why would Joan lie to me? I guess…I should be 'grateful' I got the real story before it was too late. Before William and I…" Alexis' voice chokes off in more tears and she flees to her room while crying hard.

Martha and Castle watch the teenager go and then turn to each other with identical expressions of suspicion. Martha says, "This story is as fishy as a three dollar bill."

"Mixed metaphor, but I agree. I'm going to get to the bottom of this."

X-X-X-X-X

William Grayman, well known social leader amongst the younger set in London, would be unrecognizable to his many acquaintences as his face is contorted with an insane anger. That bitch! Who the hell is this Joan Girardi, and why did she decide to crap on his life? The why doesn't matter all that much - he will get it out of her after he has tortured her into a bloody mess. Redfield storms along in the parking garage where his rental car is stored, intent only on the violence he will do to this meddlesome crazy woman. Fortunately he remembers Alexis mentioning the original hotel Joan was staying at, and a quick call confirmed she is back there. In his mind, Redfield is already forming a plan...first, as soon as she opens the door, he will punch her unconscious before she can scream, then comes the gag, the ropes and the razor he will take to her face...

So intent is Redfield on his plan, he realizes too late he is not alone. He spins about and sees two men wearing identical ski masks and each carrying a baseball bat. Redfield backs away, silently cursing himself for carrying so much cash, and wondering just how far these muggers will go.

The first one snarls, "Got a message for you Redfield from Rick Castle: Stay away from his daughter!"

The two men take a step closer.

"Wait, wait...there must be some mistake. Mr. Castle never expressed an objection..."

The second man laughs. "Do you think he would in front of his kid? You ain't the first fortune hunter he's had us 'persuade' to move on."

Another step closer.

"But...this is unnecessary. Alexis has already broken up with me!"

The two men hesitate for a moment, exchanging glances.

"Ya think...?"

"Nah, it has to be a lie to save his hide."

"I can prove it. Here, look at my cell phone. I still have the break up text." Redfield says as he nervously offers his phone.

One of the masked men takes the phone and reads aloud, "'I know the truth. Joan's child is really yours. You disgust me, and I never want to see you again'!"

The other man chuckles. "Wow, no abbreviations or emoticons - she must have really been pissed with you."

Redfield catches the phone as it is tossed back to him. "Then you see, there's no reason to...to complete this job."

The two masked men again look at each other, considering their options.

"Technically, the job was to force him to go back to London."

"I'll be on the first flight back this evening, I swear!"

A brief hesitation before the two men shrug. "Easy money. Okay, 'Lord', back to England and never cross the path of the Castles again. If you do, me and my partner will take it as a professional and personal insult. Got it?"

"Yes. I see now I underestimated Richard Castle, but I should have suspected what kind of man he is by the type of books he writes. In many ways he and I are a lot alike, and I understand he means business. I'll keep my promise."

"See that you do."

The two men begin to walk away but Redfield calls after them, "How much do you get for a bash job like this?"

The men pause, looking back. "Why?"

"I might have some business for you."

"Five hundred apiece for a beating, as long as it's something simple."

"I have just over fifteen hundred in cash. There's someone I want taught a lesson, someone who crossed me, and since I'm leaving town..."

"Who?"

"A young woman named Joan Girardi. I can give you a detailed description and her hotel room number."

"Sounds okay, but why the extra money? We'd do it for a thousand."

"She's very pregnant. I understand that involves extra risk, so more money."

The two men pause to ponder. One says, "If we get caught hurting a pregnant woman..."

"Yeah, but the money sounds good. Okay Redfield, fifteen hundred and...that Rolex on your wrist."

Redfield doesn't hesitate to smile and nod. The watch is a fake, and he will have the satisfaction of revenge on Joan Girardi...

X-X-X-X-X

Castle's knock at the hotel room door is quickly answered, but he is stunned to see who opens it...

"Beckett? What are you doing here?"

"Hey Castle, the front desk told us that you had been by several times tonight. We just got back from the airport."

Castle follows Beckett into the hotel room and sees Joan resting on the bed, propped up by many pillows.

"Since when are you and Joan a 'we', and what were the two of you doing at the airport?"

"We were making sure William Grayman actually took a flight back to London. Hopefully, this is the last we have seen of Lord Redfield."

"No tears from me on that score, but speaking of tears...Alexis has been crying her eyes out over that man. Joan, why did you tell my daughter you were carrying Redfield's child? Unless...?"

"Hey...! Like I'd ever let that lunatic touch me." Joan says with a look of disgust on her face. "All of that 'evidence' I showed Alexis was fake - photoshopped pictures and forged documents."

"But why?"

Beckett offers Castle a file saying, "Read this. It's how Joan got me to co-operate with her scheme."

Castle sits in a chair and begins going through a very detailed report. Joan comments, "That information was gathered for me by an old friend who happens to have amazing hacking skills. Some of it came from public sources, but most required a little over-the-legal-line digging, so no names from me."

Castle glances through the pages, shaking his head in disbelief. "I see what you mean. Private bank statements, police reports, and secret information from a New York investigation company involving me...and Beckett?"

Kate hands Castle printouts of the photos taken of them earlier in the week, kissing outside the hotel and gazing into each other's eyes with a look that clearly spells out the true nature of their relationship.

"Redfield wanted photos like this of us?"

Joan responds, "He mostly wanted information on your financial situation - wanting to make sure you weren't squandering all of that money you make from your novels and movie deals. The investigative service Redfield hired was especially thorough and tossed in a few days of surveillance that gave him some potential blackmail material. Why exactly are the two of you keeping your relationship such a big secret?"

"It's complicated." Beckett mutters.

Castle continues reading the file. "Redfield's finances are a mess. He's on the edge of bankruptcy. So he was just a fortune hunter, going after Alexis' future inheritance?"

"Not so future. Once he was sure he had Alexis in his back pocket, and his ego would never allow him to think otherwise, your life expectancy would have shortened considerably."

"Joan, that's a helluva leap. I'll admit the guy gave me the creeps..."

"Read further."

Castle dives back into the file and a frown crosses his face. "He's been a suspect in two murders in England?"

Beckett says, "'Suspect' may be a bit strong. Neither death was officially labeled a murder..."

Joan adds, "But, his girlfriend while he was at university broke up with him and a month later she supposedly fell out of a tree while picking apples. Last year his Lordship was being sued by a neighbor and the man drown in a fishing accident. No witnesses to either death. After this monster made Alexis his, I wonder what 'accident' he had in mind for you, Mr. Castle?"

Castle gulps. "It's like something out of 'Pere Goriot'. And you say Redfield is on his way back to England and Alexis is safe?"

Beckett nods. "Joan had an interesting idea on how to give Redfield an incentive to leave quickly and never come back."

"I know about the tale of Redfield fathering Joan's baby, but what else?"

Beckett replies, "A couple of scary leg breaker types paid Redfield a visit, telling him that psycho dad Rick Castle wanted him out of his daughter's life. It worked like a charm."

"And he believed that about me?"

Joan says, "Redfield never doubted it because it's exactly the kind of thing he would do."

Beckett complains, "But we had to use those two jerks from the Oaklyn case who will now walk away from their crimes with just a slap on the wrists."

Joan grins. "Actually, I'm thinking of that as a win. Both Unger and Morton have signed confessions to Class A misdemeanors, which is far more than what we were going to get."

Beckett asks, "What do you mean?"

"Neither of the cousins confessed to the felonies facing them, and our only evidence was the testimony of Denise Cobb, a self-confessed murderer. Any lawyer worth his salt will plead insanity in her defense. Even if I could have gotten my boss to file charges based on that, her testimony would have been laughed out of court. We went from no chance of winning to a couple of trial free confessions. A definite if minor victory."

Castle says, "Okay, I'm up to speed but Joan, why didn't you come to me with all of this?"

"Two years ago in Arcadia, when a man was threatening to kill Alexis, you nearly beat him to death. I don't blame you, but I didn't want to risk that again."

"I could have just shown her this file, let Alexis see the truth about the creep she was dating."

"Because all teenage girls who think they are in love are open to logical arguments against the creeps in their lives? If you showed Alexis that file she would have resented you for interferring in her romance and would have listened to any lie Redfield would tell her."

"How would he explain all of this?"

"Oh...he hired investigators to do a background check because he holds an old and honored title and it's his obligation to make sure no scandal gets attached to that name. You do have a bit of a reputation, Mr. Castle."

Beckett chuckles. "She has you there, Castle."

"And the murders in England?"

"What murders? Both are listed as accidents. Alexis would have seen all of this as an attempt to control her life, deny her independence, and that would have driven her into Redfield's arms for sure. In this case the big lie worked better than the truth ever would have."

Castle hesitates considering what Joan has said. Reluctantly he nods his agreement. "Thank you Joan. Alexis may be hurting now, but not as much as she would have if Redfield had gotten his hooks into her. I'm just sorry this has spoiled your friendship with her."

Joan smiles. "Alexis has a good heart. In time I think she will forgive me, but even if that never happens, it's worth it to see her safe."

Beckett says, "What I hate about this is that Redfield got off scot free. He will go back to England, find another heiress and then..."

Joan replies. "You're forgetting the tape we made of his little transaction concerning me."

Castle asks, "What's this?"

"After scaring off Redfield, our two faux leg breakers got an offer to do a little bashing on me. If Redfield looks like he's about to drag some unsuspecting girl down the aisle, I have a friend in England who will make certain she sees the tape of what kind of man she would be marrying." Joan says, thinking of a fellow instrument of God who owes her a favor. "Trust me, from this day forward, Lord Redfield's life is not going to go well."

THE END

(Please review.)


End file.
